


Dreams and Wishes

by solstice_red



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU-no hxh exam, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugging, Hugs, I need my boys to be happy, Killugon - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solstice_red/pseuds/solstice_red
Summary: ‘What the hell,’ he thought to himself. ‘What’s wrong with me?’Killua was a smart kid.Something inconsequential like a smile of an annoying, loud boy shouldn’t be making him feel that way.But what was this unfamiliar fluttery feeling?





	Dreams and Wishes

**K** illua was a smart kid.

Something inconsequential like a smile of an annoying, loud boy shouldn’t be making him feel this way.

‘What the hell,’ he thought to himself. ‘What’s wrong with me?’

 

It was merely curiosity that drove Killua to the small, secluded island. After leaving his damned family, the one thought that filled the twelve-year-old boy’s mind was to explore. He wanted to freely travel the world by himself. To someone that had been isolated and controlled for his whole life, that was the best form of freedom he could think of.

Killua’s been around many of the well-known cities. He’s met new people, seen new things, experienced the ordinary and the strange. The life he had acquired was completely different from his life from before. It was what he was planning to spend the rest of his life doing. He would continue to explore the world alone. He would grow stronger in his own way and he would be free from his parents, his brothers, and his burdens.

_Freedom._

It was really all he wished for.

And that’s what he expected he’d get when he left everything behind. He thought he would be happy. He thought he would be satisfied.

But no, it wasn’t enough. There was something - something more than exploring, learning, and growing stronger. But Killua couldn’t get a grasp of what it was. In the end, he was reaching for something invisible. Nevertheless, Killua would go on. He would continue to search the world. And maybe, then, he will finally reach what he truly wished for. 

 

Now.  _This_ , definitely, was not something Killua expected.

 

Killua sat frozen, astonished by the boy in front of him.

Just a few minutes ago, Killua had been climbing a tall tree of the forest on the island, minding his own business. Then, this happy, green child comes out of nowhere, spots Killua, and climbs up the tree to greet him. Well, he did look around Killua’s age, but he was a literal  _child_ \- since this - this peculiar kid, without consent, climbed Killua’s tree and fearlessly thrust out a hand in front of his face.

“Hey!” The kid chirped. “I haven’t seen you around, what’s your name?”

“Uh…”

 

Killua blinked.  _What?_

_What was he doing? Why was he up there?_

He stood, shocked and speechless. Eyes wide, the white-haired boy simply stared back at the other in disbelief.

Killua had met many, many people just for the sole reason to kill; no matter their age or gender. However, killing and  _this_  was completely different. He hadn’t talked to such a person, and specifically, a kid of his age. Naturally, he had no idea whatsoever of how to react. The boy sat across him on the tree branch, expectantly waiting for his return. Killua grew anxious.  _Could this be a trap? What was he planning to do?_  His mind went blank, hands almost slipping under his weight.

_And what, exactly, was his hair?_

The boy’s black, spiky hair stood upright from his head like a fucking porcupine. Killua had to resist the urge reach out and touch it, because it was  _weird_  and it couldn’t possibly be for real _._

And aside from that, the boy’s appearance was clearly out of the ordinary. His bright green clothes, matching green boots, a fishing pole, and that hell of a wide grin. He was literally radiating innocence and sunshine. It hurt Killua’s eyes just to look at him.

“Um, my name is Gon, by the way!”

Unwavering from Killua’s defensive expression, the other simply pulled his rejected hand back with a reassuring smile and cautiously scooted closer.  _What did he think Killua was, a frightened cat out in the wild?_  

Suppressing the urge to back away, Killua replied warily.

“I’m Killua.”

Upon hearing his reply, the boy’s eyes sparkled with wonder and joy, grin growing wider- _if even possible_ -and the atmosphere around him seemed to shine brighter than ever.

“Nice to meet you, Killua!”

Immediately, Killua felt an unfamiliar lurch in his stomach. 

 _Nausea_? No, It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling. It was rather- exciting. Blood rushed to his face. What was this?

 

“S-sure.” He stuttered.

 

The boy-no,  _Gon,_ giggled and turned to let his legs hang from the tree’s arm, happily dangling them. Killua watched in bewilderment as the other let a ladybug crawl onto his finger from a leaf.

 

“So?”

Killua flinched.

 _“_ Wh-what?”

 _Dammit, I’m literally dripping anxiety._  

Killua had been trained to show no emotion to enemies for safety reasons. He was always successful with keeping a mask, but why was he being so nervous now? Gon isn’t even a target, nor an obvious enemy. There was a possibility he was being used as a decoy, but Killua didn’t sense any negative aura from anywhere from when he entered the island in the first place. Either the enemy was amazingly talented at hiding his presence, or Killua was just being paranoid.

 

“Why did you come here?” The other asked, turning his hand as the ladybug crawled to the palm of his hand. “There must be a reason, right? Are you meeting someone?”

“Well-” He paused. Was it really necessary to be telling a stranger of his objective? What if it was meant to confuse him, to trick him into thinking Gon was friendly?

"Well?" Gon pushed. 

Killua mentally face-palmed himself for over-analyzing again.

Instead of making any assumptions, he decided to react accordingly to Gon’s reactions. If it was in any way suspicious, he would leave immediately.

He nervously glanced at the other, and seeing Gon’s innocent, curious face, he sighed.  _Of course._

Killua waved his doubts away, and continued.

 

“I just wanted to explore.”

_Keep it short, just in case._

 

Gon hummed in response.

“I see. I wish Mito-san would let me explore around, too. I’ve always wanted to do that.”

“Mito-san?” Killua asked, without a particular reason. He simply asked because he wanted to. And instantly, he felt relieved. It felt good, somehow, to let his words come out as soon as it came to him-without any disruptions of his mind, telling him it’s dangerous. Telling him it’s better to stay distant and keep his talking to a minimum.

 

“Yeah! She’s… “Gon paused, and his face lit up as if he’s gotten an amazing idea. “Well, you know what? I’ll just introduce her to you!”

“You--what?” Killua stuttered. He had  _just_  met this boy, and now he was going to take Killua to see his(assumed to be) guardian? It was unacceptable. There was no reason to follow this plan.

 

Or so he thought, in his mind.

 

“Let’s go!!”

Without a second of delay, Gon grabbed Killua’s still-frozen hands, and jumped down the tree.

Killua sucked in a sharp breath in horror with the realization that he had allowed someone else to grab him without a single protest. He landed softly onto the ground despite the height of the fall -  _how was Gon able to-? -_ and scrambled to his feet.

“H-hey, wait! I didn’t say-” Killua argued, recovering from the sudden drop, and tried to pull out of Gon’s grip.

“It’ll be fun, I promise!” Gon’s grip tightened, making Killua flinch in surprise. “Just let me introduce you to Mito-san and I’ll show you around the rest of the island! You haven’t seen everything yet, right?” 

“No, I have things to do.” Killua coldly replied, averting his eyes.

“I promise it won’t take long. You can come see our house, and if you don’t like it you can leave!” Gon grabbed Killua’s other hand and gave him a pleading look. Killua shifted his gaze to another direction because  _god,_ this boy’s expression was like a pleading puppy, and Killua couldn’t take that.

“I told you, I can’t. I have other things to-”

“Just this one time!” The other cut into his words. In half-irritation and surprise, Killua turned to meet Gon’s eyes. He held Killua’s hands as if it was his lifeline.

“Please?”

 

It confused him. _Why was this boy so hooked up on trying to bring Killua along? Was there a meaning behind this? Hand someone ordered him to bring Killua to a certain place, so they could ambush him? Or was it simply Gon being stubborn, wanting to show a kid his age around in hope for potential friendship?_

Then again, if there  _was_ someone waiting to ambush Killua, he'd easily get rid of them. They should be awfully weak if they had to use a  _child_ to muster up enough courage to attack Killua. 

He was a Zoldyk, after all.

 

_I guess I’ll just let him have his way._

 

“I might have just a few minutes to spare, then…”

Gon’s breath hitched, stars in his eyes, and suddenly Killua couldn’t think of anything else than the bright boy in front of him and the tight hold of his hand.

"It's a promise!!" The boy declared. 

 

Killua bit his lip as the wave of unfamiliar feelings crashed again. His hands were burning.

 

“B-but I’m gonna be leaving if it isn’t fun anymore!” He shouted after him. 

“I’ll make sure that won’t happen!” Gon called, excitedly running off towards their destination.

_Is he really leaving his guest behind to run after him?_

Killua disapprovingly followed the small figure with his eyes, but in a second, he was running after the boy with a grin on his face.

He couldn't apprehend his strange emotions, but felt as if he was somehow approaching the answer he was looking for.


End file.
